A nos actes manqués
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Encore une de ses divines et ennuyeuses fêtes qui réunissaient les Olympiens. Et deux Dieux, qui s'isolent. Rien ne semble pourtant les réunir, ils n'ont pas grand-chose en commun... Mais ce n'est qu'une soirée après tout... Poséidon & Hadès.


Bien le bonjour/bonsoir !

Déjà, juste pour dire: le titre n'a absolument rien à voir avec l'histoire. Voilà, c'est fait. Mais pourquoi mettre un tel titre alors ?... Bah je ne sais plus. J'ai retrouvé deux pages manuscrites avec un début de texte et ce titre et je l'ai gardé, bien que cela n'a surement rien à voir avec l'idée que j'ai du avoir eu originellement... Mais bon, je l'aimais bien en même temps xD

L'histoire en elle-même est totalement basé sur Poséidon et Hadès avec quelques rares références à Saint Seiya. J'y ai incorporé beaucoup d'idées personnelles comme la réincarnation ou leurs "mondes", donc je crédite tout ça ;) Sinon, l'histoire a été écrit pour **ma Gwenn**, suite à quelques uns de nos délires quotidiens. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers de Saint Seiya est à **Monsieur Kurumada**. Cependant, la mythologie grecque appartient à ce pays-ci et tous les détails de l'histoire sont de moi \o/ (_et j'en suis fière !_)

Correction faite par ma soeur **MayThisBe**, s'il reste des fautes, c'est de sa faute, si si ^^

Bonne lecture à tous ! ~

.

A nos actes manqués

* * *

**Les hommes ne sont pas nés du caprice ou de la volonté des dieux, au contraire,**

**les dieux doivent leur existence à la croyance des hommes.**

**Que cette foi s'éteigne et les dieux meurent.**

* * *

La fête battait son plein. De la forte musique qui résonnaient entre les colonnes de pierres blanches, divers alcools qui coulaient à flot dans des fontaines dorées, des tentures chatoyantes qui descendaient le long des murs pour masquer quelques ouvertures de voiles, des rires et des bruits de conversations regroupés dans la grande pièce et d'autres, plus étouffés, sur les balcons alentour... Et les Dieux. Ils étaient tous là, tout le panthéon Grec s'était réuni sur l'Olympe.

Zeus bien sûr, assis sur un trône d'or, entouré de nymphes, une large coupe à la main, riait le plus fort. Héra le couvait d'un regard jaloux, la fête se finirait quand elle piquerait une crise face au comportement de son mari. Apollon, un peu plus éloigné, jouait de la lyre pour quelques donzelles, sa mélodie cachée par le brouhaha des lieux. Aphrodite se trémoussait sur la "piste" avec une flopée de Dieux mineurs, dévorée des yeux par Arès. Les autres parlaient, riaient, buvaient et s'amusaient par petits groupes tout en passant de l'un à l'autre au gré des conversations.

Accoudé à la balustrade, Hadès ne se donnait même pas la peine de les observer. Lui n'avait jamais été un festif. Plutôt un trouble-fête. Sa présence ici avait été largement obligée. Habillé d'une longe toge noire, contrastant avec les couleurs vives des habits des autres convives, il en était presque à prier pour que le Roi des Dieux aillent "trop loin", s'attirant ainsi les foudres de son épouse. Il avait hâte de quitter les lieux.

Les jumeaux divins Hypnos et Thanatos avaient eu la chance de pouvoir s'échapper un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Même s'il les soupçonnait grandement d'avoir orchestré l'arrivée d'un des fils du premier pour un "problème important qui nécessitait leurs présences immédiate", il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Certes, leur présence le divertissait toujours, ils passaient généralement ce genre de soirées entre eux, mais il comprenait bien que cela puisse les ennuyer autant que lui. Sauf que dans son cas, il se devait de rester jusqu'au bout...

- Hey, Hadès !

Dire qu'il pensait que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer... Il retient un soupir, restant sans bouger à fixer le vide. Avec un peu de chance, on le croirait occuper et on le laisserait tranquille. Mais c'était mal connaître son frère...

- Fais pas semblant de ne pas m'avoir entendu hein !

Il se décida à tourner la tête vers lui, gardant un visage neutre. Sa tenue d'un blanc très pur semblait illuminer le coin par rapport à ce qu'il portait lui-même. Aucune autre couleur, simplement cette robe et une simple ceinture de la même teinte autour de la taille. Son regard était pétillant.

- Tu as bu combien de verres dis-moi ? Se contenta-t-il de demander.

- Tu crois que je suis ivre ? Rit son interlocuteur.

- En effet.

Poséidon s'appuya contre la barrière près de lui, penchant la tête en arrière pour observer ce ciel sans lune. Il n'y avait que les étoiles et la lumière venant de l'intérieur pour éclairer les lieux, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sourire comme un enfant en le regardant.

- Passablement alcoolisé plutôt.

Et il avait le sens de l'humour avec ça. L'avait-il eu au cours de ses siècles enfermés dans une urne sous les eaux ? Lui qui dormait juste en attendant de se réincarner n'avait pas véritablement conscience du temps qui passait, il ne savait pas ce qui en était pour le Dieu des Mers.

- Le corps de ton hôte ne supportera pas le choc longtemps alors.

L'hydromel, la boisson divine, avait des effets parfois étranges sur les mortels. Si l'âme de Poséidon « protégeait » son corps, l'esprit de Julian Solo bridait ses capacités de Dieu. Si le corps ne mourrait donc pas malgré ce qu'il ingurgitait, il allait falloir manifestement du temps pour qu'il récupère ses capacités après cette soirée. Son frère claqua sa langue d'un air agacé.

- Qui s'en soucie ?

- Tu devrais y attacher un minimum d'importance.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois qualifié dans ce domaine pour me donner des conseils.

Ah, il avait touché un point sensible. Sans nul doute se demandait-il lui aussi si rester dans le cycle des réincarnations était quelque chose de bénéfique. Lui-même avait fini par récupérer son véritable corps mais il faut avouer qu'il n'avait jamais eu de « vrais » hôtes. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'autre.

- Crois-moi, on s'ennuie vite quand on passe des siècles à ressasser les mêmes choses.

Poséidon passa une main dans ses boucles bleues, se tournant pour regarder l'intérieur de la salle. La musique commençait à lui donner mal à la tête pour sa part. Il avait envie de retourner dans son royaume pour regarder les âmes torturées des mortels. Puis il s'occuperait un peu de la paperasse. Ou il dormirait. Il devrait peut-être demander à Hypnos de l'aider pour un siècle ou deux...

- Je le sais bien, mais vivre au rythme des mortels est épuisant.

Il voulait bien le croire, même s'il n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience personnellement. Il préférait trop son véritable corps après tout.

- Sors du cycle alors.

- C'est ce que je pense faire...

Avant que son Cosmos ne tue son hôte de l'intérieur et que son âme attende un nouveau corps...

Le silence revient, si l'on pouvait parler de silence avec le boucan provoqué par leurs congénères. Il entendait même quelques cris. L'ambiance commençait à se dégrader. Poséidon soupira légèrement à ses côtés. Lui aussi devait commencer à trouver le temps long. Étonnement, sa présence ne le dérangeait plus autant qu'avant. Peut-être que cela lui faisait finalement du bien, de parler un peu avec son frère...

L'amitié et la haine n'étaient que des sentiments bassement humains. Pour des immortels comme eux, le fait de se battre l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques temps ne voulaient pas dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'allier ensuite. Contrairement aux hommes, ils savaient mettre en grande partie leurs intérêts personnels de côtés quand il le fallait.

Cependant, s'ils pouvaient envier quelque chose aux mortels, c'était bien leur sens de la famille. Ce mot n'avait plus aucune signification chez eux depuis bien longtemps... La loyauté, le sacrifice non plus quand on y pensait. Ils pouvaient s'allier aussi vite qu'ils se trahissaient. Ils étaient à peine plus qu'une bande de gamins à qui on avait donnés tous les droits quand on y réfléchissait...

Un cri bien plus strident que ceux qui s'élevaient parfois avant retentit, mettant fin aux bruits de la fête. Héra commençait à se faire entendre.

- Et bien...

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, marmonna le Dieu marin.

Il hocha la tête, se redressant. Les Cosmos des autres divinités s'effaçaient rapidement. La soirée était belle et bien terminée. Ne restait plus qu'Héra qui hurlait sur son mari. Et Zeus bien sûr, incapable de répliquer à son épouse. Il soupira légèrement. Ils se devaient de saluer son Roi selon l'usage avant qu'ils ne puissent partir également.

- Tu veux passer un peu chez moi après ? demanda-t-il avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans la pièce. Histoire de continuer notre conversation.

- Si tu m'offres à boire, pourquoi pas.

- Malgré tout ce que tu as bu ici ? Plaisanta-t-il légèrement.

Le regard du Dieu à la chevelure marine sembla se perdre un instant dans un monde que lui seul pouvait voir, avant qu'il ne réponde, plus faiblement peut-être.

- Pourquoi pas...

Maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, il se rendait compte que son frère était bien plus pâle qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Il doutait que les boissons y soient cependant pour cause. Apparemment, malgré toutes ses belles paroles, les forces de son hôte étaient bien basses. Il ne tarderait pas à rendre l'âme, condamnant le Dieu à se retrouver à nouveau dans le cycle...

Le cycle en question était semblable à celui des mortels, excepté qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de « bonnes » actions pour pouvoir y accéder, eux. Quand une divinité se décidait à y rentrer, il abandonnait son corps et attendait que celui d'un mortel soit compatible avec lui. Mais les forces divines, surtout si le Dieu en question utilisait ses pouvoirs, affaiblissait l'humain. Au bout de quelques temps, son esprit était tout simplement détruit et son enveloppe corporelle mourrait. Alors tout recommençait...

- Ah mes frères !

Bien évidemment, leur cadet profitait de leur présence pour tenter de se soustraire aux accusations de celle qu'il avait épousée. Il se précipita vers eux avec un soulagement perceptible, laissant dans son sillage une odeur déplaisante d'alcool et de sueur. Il plissa ses narines légèrement, son odorat irrité, mais offrit à celui qui les gouvernait un sourire qu'il voulait affable.

- J'espère que la fête vous a plu et que vous vous êtes bien amusés, continua Zeus rapidement en passant à chacun un bras autour de leurs épaules pour les garder près de lui comme un bouclier vivant. Il y avait de ces femmes, expliqua-t-il beaucoup moins fort... Du genre chaudes comme la braise et aussi délicieuses qu'une vierge ! C'est ce qui a mis Héra en colère je pense... Mais je sais où elles habitent. Vous voulez venir avec moi ? Termina-t-il enfin avec un clin d'œil.

Sans doute pensait-il qu'en étant accompagné, il pourrait dire quand ils se feraient attraper que c'était eux qui l'avait invité sans lui dire ce qu'ils allaient faire. Cela allait finir en une espèce d'orgie géante où toutes les personnes de sexe féminin passeraient sous lui et sous les personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Plus jeunes, il aurait souri d'un air complice et il aurait accepté. Il se serait fait un plaisir de s'occuper de ces charmantes créatures sans prendre la peine d'être doux, de savoir ce qu'elles pouvaient bien ressentir ou si elles en avaient envie. Oui, il y a quelques siècles encore, il se serait fait un plaisir de l'accompagner, n'éprouvant aucune honte ou gêne à voir ses frères nus et s'amusant avec ces femmes comme de vulgaires marionnettes.

Aujourd'hui, si ce genre de proposition était toujours tentante - après tout, depuis que son épouse ne vivait plus près de lui, les occasions de satisfaire sa libido n'étaient plus aussi courantes qu'avant, bien qu'il n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à le faire si vraiment l'envie lui prenait -, elle n'avait pas la même attraction que celles d'antan. Peut-être était-il simplement plus responsable.

- Cela aurait été avec plaisir Zeus, mais pas ce soir, j'en suis désolé. J'ai encore beaucoup à faire et m'accorder un peu de bon temps n'est pas acceptable pour le moment. Mais je serais ravi de t'accompagner une autre fois, ajouta-t-il un peu rapidement en voyant le regard déçu de son Roi.

- Tu devrais au contraire en profiter pour prendre ton pied ! Mais bon... Et toi Poséidon ?

Mais le Dieu des Mers secoua la tête lentement.

- Mon corps est mortel, je ne m'amuserais pas autant qu'avant, pardonne-moi.

Pour le coup, leur souverain semblait se dégonfler aussi rapidement qu'une outre qu'on vidait. Il ne s'était manifestement pas attendu à un refus aussi net de la part des deux hommes...

- Nous allons te laisser mon frère.

... Ni au fait qu'ils l'abandonneraient aussi rapidement à la merci de sa furie de femme. Femme qui se trouvait d'ailleurs non loin et qui attendait avec impatience qu'ils s'en aillent, qu'elle puisse « discuter » avec son époux... Zeus les lâcha, presque à regrets.

- J'espère bien vous revoir tous les deux bientôt !

- Il n'y a pas de soucis...

Il bascula entre les dimensions sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter autre chose, n'attendant qu'un bref instant avant de ressentir pleinement les multitudes de mondes qui s'offraient à lui. Encore une chose que les mortels ne pourraient jamais comprendre, c'était à peine si ceux qui avaient des affinités dimensionnelles pouvaient effleurer ce qu'eux pouvaient voir. L'infinie.

Une étendue de noirceur parsemée d'étoiles, chacune représentant un monde, qu'il soit habité ou non. Certaines de ses lueurs semblaient plus grandes ou plus éclatantes que d'autres : c'était les signatures dimensionnelles des autres Dieux, chacun d'entre eux possédant un Royaume quelque part dans l'univers. Et même quand certains d'entre eux étaient affiliés à la Terre, comme le sien, ils avaient un endroit bien à eux dans l'espace. Pour lui, c'était Elysion, que les jumeaux gardaient en temps de guerre.

Et dire que parmi toutes ces lumières, il y en avait à peine quelques-unes qu'il connaissait vraiment, celles qu'il avait visitées avec d'autres divinités. Il reconnaissait l'aura qui s'en dégageait de certaines autres, mais elles lui étaient inaccessibles tant que son propriétaire ne l'avait pas, au moins une fois, permis de l'accompagner là-bas. Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait de toute façon pénétrer dans les mondes des autres sans leurs accords...

Un déplacement se fit sentir près de lui et il capta le Cosmos de Poséidon non loin de lui. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'à son monde, gardant le passage ouvert pour lui permettre de le rejoindre, ce que l'autre fit prestement. L'ambiance était bien plus calme que sur l'Olympe, bien que le paysage soit plus que magnifique contrairement aux prisons qu'il contrôlait.

- Assied-toi donc, l'invita-t-il une fois à l'intérieur de son Palais, dans son salon privé où un bon feu réchauffait les murs et donnait au lieu une atmosphère chaleureuse.

Il le regarda s'exécuter alors qu'il emmenait sur la table basse plusieurs bouteilles aux liquides plus ou moins ambrés, ainsi que les verres qui allaient avec. L'autre était bien trop pâle et ce changement de monde, une routine pourtant, semblait l'avoir vidé d'une partie de ses forces. Certes, ses yeux pétillaient toujours autant, preuve que l'alcool dans son sang faisait toujours effet, mais il lui semblait terriblement las tendit qu'il prenait place en face de lui.

- Combien de temps te reste-t-il ? demanda-t-il en lui servant une bonne rasade dans un verre.

- Cela se voit tant que cela ? S'étonna l'immortel qui lui faisait face.

- Zeus est peut-être totalement aveugle, narcissique et coureur de jupons, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Oui, ça se remarque assez. Alors ?

- Quelques jours je pense.

Et il avait le culot de lui sourire avant de boire calmement. Il avait eu tort : passablement alcoolisé, certes, mais il possédait pour autant toutes ses fonctions. A croire que la situation l'amusait, bien qu'il lui ait avoué un peu plus tôt qu'il voudrait bien sortir du cycle...

- Et il ne serait pas temps de récupérer ton véritable corps ? Avant que ces quelques jours ne viennent à bout de ton hôte, bien sûr.

Ce n'était pas croyable d'être insouciant à ce point. Devait-il donc être le seul de ses frères à avoir un peu de jugeote et de sagesse ? Pour un peu, il le laisserait là et ne bougerait pas le petit doigt pour l'aider quand le besoin s'en ferait sentir. Mais ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, ce n'était pas de la pitié, mais de la compassion. L'immortalité les usait tous, si bien qu'on finissait par ne plus rien avoir envie malgré les risques qu'il y avait. Jusqu'alors, les guerres avaient suffi pour les tenir en alerte, mais vu comment Poséidon s'était fait contrôler par l'un de ses hommes, on pouvait facilement en déduire qu'il saturait à son tour...

- Mon corps a été détruit...

- Tu peux très bien le recréer.

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile.

- Effectivement, il faut quelque chose qui s'appelle « volonté » pour ça.

Un sourire échappa à son compagnon. Il se cala au fond de son siège après s'être resservit, le regardant de ses yeux bleutés. On était encore loin du sourire qu'il affichait quand il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, mais c'était déjà un début... Et c'était beaucoup mieux que cet air de lassitude sur son visage.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant.

- Aucunement. Mais comme ça, je ne te verrai pas intervenir dans ma prochaine guerre.

Poséidon se mit à rire cette fois-ci, un rire assez doux qui accompagnait à merveille le sourire précédent.

- Tu es trop susceptible Hadès. Et mauvais joueur !

La conversation changea de sujet, s'orientant vers les différentes guerres qu'ils avaient vécues et pour la plupart tentées d'influencer. Des souvenirs datant du début de la mythologie mais auxquels ils étaient attachés et ils se souvenaient de leurs rôles dans les moindres détails ! Quoique leur propos se faisait de moins en moins cohérent à mesure que les bouteilles se vidaient, emportant les doutes, les craintes et la fatigue de cette fête qu'ils n'avaient guère appréciée.

- Et qu'Ulysse pourrisse en Enfers ! s'exclama Poséidon en levant une carafe qu'il renversa à moitié, étant passé du « passablement alcoolisé » à « totalement pété ».

Dans le même état, le Maître des Morts opina largement de la tête sans savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés à parler de lui. Ils parlaient de Troie surement. Malheureusement, le mal de tête qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt se manifestait plutôt douloureusement à l'intérieur de son crâne, trop pour qu'il se concentre vraiment sur les divagations de son frère. D'ailleurs, la minuscule partie encore rationnelle de son esprit lui conseilla qu'il ferait mieux de s'allonger, sans quoi il allait s'effondrer purement et simplement.

- Allez viens, on change de salle, réussit-il à prononcer le plus distinctement possible.

Il aida le Dieu des Mers à se lever à son tour pour le conduire dans la chambre non loin. Le contact de sa main glacée dans la sienne le dégrisa quelque peu. Au début, tout avait commencé sur un échange plus que sérieux mais la boisson lui avait, jusque-là, fait oublié l'état de son proche parent. Pourtant, il était certainement plus important que de s'en occuper plutôt que de soûler en pensant à des gloires passées...

Il lâcha plus qu'autre chose son jeune frère dans le lit défait, ne s'embarrassant pas de douceur pour l'allonger correctement dedans.

- Et tu n'as pas intérêt à être malade !

Quoi que, cela semblait fort peu probable, leur constitution divine leur permettait généralement de ne pas avoir affaire à ce genre de situation contrairement à nombre de mortels. Et puis, vu le nombre de gueule de bois qu'ils s'étaient déjà tous pris le long de leur longue existence...

Il dégagea le couvre-lit du fond de celui-ci pour le poser sur le corps de l'autre Dieu. Le voir mourir chez lui n'était pas une option envisageable, surtout si l'on voulait éviter beaucoup de paperasses, d'explications et sans aucun doute une guerre déclarée sous un motif quelconque. Et c'était quand même son frère, bien que cette notion ait peu de valeur pour ceux de sa race.

Son esprit n'aspirant plus qu'au repos, il fit le tour de la couche pour la rejoindre à son tour. Dans l'immédiat, le fait d'être dans le même lit qu'un autre homme, même divin, ne l'empêcherait pas de dormir comme le faisait déjà son frangin. Mais avant de se laisser aller au sommeil réparateur, il avait encore une chose à accomplir...

Résistant à la forte envie de s'allonger, il attira son compagnon contre lui dans le but de réchauffer un peu son corps mortel. Une fois le Dieu marin installé contre lui, il rassembla la plupart de ses forces pour transférer son Cosmos dans l'organisme de l'autre. Peu lui importait d'être vidé de ses forces, il avait décidé de lui faire un « cadeau », histoire de l'aider à sortir du cycle... Après une soirée pareille, il avouerait volontiers que l'idée de ne plus pouvoir lui parler en attendant qu'il se réincarne ne lui semblait guère supportable. Il avait peu de contact avec les autres Olympiens mais la présence de Poséidon l'apaisait toujours étrangement. Peut-être parce que leurs Ichors étaient très proches...

- Un petit coup de pouce... Pour ta volonté... murmura-t-il à la nuit avant d'embrasser le front de son frère et de se laisser enfin porter par le sommeil.

* * *

Quand Poséidon se réveilla, il était déjà bien tard, même selon le rythme des divinités. Sa bouche désagréablement pâteuse et le marteau-piqueur dans son crâne étaient largement suffisant pour lui permettre de se rappeler, si besoin était, qu'il avait bien trop bu hier soir. Et sa mémoire ne lui jouait aucun mauvais tour qui ferait qu'il ne se rappelait plus d'un quelconque instant de la soirée. Quoi que, il avait un peu de mal à saisir pourquoi le brun dormait contre lui à dire vrai...

Son énergie était à un stade bien trop élevé pour qu'il ne comprenne pas ce que son frère ainé avait fait une fois que le sommeil l'eut emporté. Le geste, aussi étonnant fut-il, le fit sourire et il se leva sans faire de bruits afin de ne pas déranger le maître des lieux. Il regarda en silence la chambre d'Hadès tout en arrangeant légèrement sa tenue, avant de se tourner vers ce dernier. Toujours profondément endormi, ce qui n'était guère surprenant vu la quantité de Cosmos qu'il lui avait passé, le jeune homme - au moins en apparence - ne semblait s'être rendu compte qu'il n'était plus près de lui.

- C'est peut-être mieux comme cela...

Ainsi, il lui éviterait de trouver une quelconque excuse pour expliquer le fait qu'ils aient dormi ensemble, bien que l'acte ne semblait pourtant point honteux. De même, cela lui éviterait la gêne de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait décidé de lui fournir une partie de ses forces...

- La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, j'aurais ma véritable apparence, je te le promets, chuchota-t-il doucement à la silhouette emmitouflé sous le tissu.

Silencieusement, il bascula entre les dimensions pour rejoindre son monde, près désormais à libérer Julian Solo de sa présence...

Fin

* * *

Voilà, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue ^^

Tiny ~


End file.
